


Vibranium, Gold, Titanium

by CrescentScar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charades, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Press and Tabloids, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: “You proposed to me during charades,” Tony says and gets up on his forearms to grin at Steve. “The one game where you shouldn’t speak or use props.”Steve starts laughing, too. “Well, I thought you’d be so smart you can pick up the context clues.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 132





	Vibranium, Gold, Titanium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



“Are you filming this?” Clint whispers to Peter.

“Yeah, I am,” Peter whispers back.

They’ve been playing charades for a while already — Steve and Tony are in the lead, with a one-point difference to Natasha and Clint, of course. Sam and Bucky are placed third but determined to rise. Pepper and Peter are holding the last place, beaten even by Bruce and Thor. Carol and Rhodey gave up after two rounds. They are all having fun, even though the top three are viciously competitive. The last time Steve and Tony lost to Sam and Bucky only by two points and Tony is not going to lose now. 

“You ready?” Steve asks Tony with a card in his hand.

“Sure am,” Tony answers and leans forward as Steve sets the card down and starts miming. Steve puts up one finger first, which means “One word.”

Steve nods with a smile and gets down on one knee in front of Tony.

“Kneeling?” Steve shakes his head amused and gestures towards Tony. “Serenading?” Peter giggles and Tony gives him a sharp glance. Everyone else seems somehow [i]too[/i] amused. When Tony turns back to Steve who is pulling something from his pocket, it becomes very obvious what is happening.

Tony starts laughing and it feels like it won’t end, he’s tearing up and Steve seems confused. Just like Tony thought, he’s holding a ring box.

Tony turns around and gets his own velvet box from under the couch cushions. Steve looks at it for a second and starts laughing with Tony. “Proposing?” Tony asks while trying to gasp for breath and Steve is just nodding.

Peter, Tony is quite sure, starts yelling and Clint joins him before Natasha silences both of them with a look. Tony slips from the couch down on the floor and embraces Steve, then presses a kiss on his lips and they exchange rings. Rhodey opens a bottle of champagne and they all toast as their friends congratulate them. 

“Did you get it on video?” Clint checks with Peter.

“Yeah, I did,” Peter says.

* * *

That night, when they are lying in bed entwined with each other, Tony suddenly starts giggling against Steve’s chest.

“What?” Steve asks with a smile in his voice and runs his fingers through the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck. 

“You proposed to me during charades,” Tony says and gets up on his forearms to grin at Steve. “The one game where you shouldn’t speak or use props.”

Steve starts laughing, too. “Well, I thought you’d be so smart you can pick up the context clues.”

Tony shakes his head and turns on his back, lifts his hand for better lighting and really looks at the ring on his finger.

“This is vibranium!” he hisses at Steve and looks at him in shook. Steve answers with a bright smile.

“T’Challa sends his regards and tells he’s expecting an invitation,” he says and presses a kiss on Tony’s shoulder. “Let me guess, mine is gold and titanium?”

Tony bristles, pouts a little. “...Might be.”

Steve’s laugh tickles Tony’s skin.

* * *

New York, by some miracle, is calm during Thanksgiving and Christmas. Maybe even the evil wizards and technologically enhanced maniacs who dream about conquering the world and enslaving the human race are celebrating the holidays. Few days before the New Year’s they do have to fight against Dr. Doom’s doom-bots. The battle is brief and when SHIELD rolls in Fury suspects Doom possibly just wanted to remind them about his existence. Tony stays to chat with him, or more accurately to annoy him, as Steve goes to talk with the agents about the damage control. NYPD has put up some borders, but they still have an audience. Civilians, reporters. 

“Captain America, marry me!” someone yells and the agent Steve was talking to looks uncomfortable. Steve laughs and yells back “Sorry, I can’t — I’m already engaged!”

Everyone goes silent for a while. As Steve turns to walk away, the people go wild, the reporters start shouting questions. Steve walks to Tony, who is still talking to Fury, who looks quite pissed off, but then again that’s Fury’s default expression.

“If we’re done here, I’d like to go home,” Steve says. Fury sighs and gestures away with his hand to indicate that they’re free to go. Steve pulls Tony with him to his motorcycle he left to an alley away from the fighting.

“Next time we’re going to fly home,” Tony says and taps on his arc reactor casing, calling his nano suit off. It seems to move fluidly back to the casing. 

“Whatever you should want, honey,” Steve answers and gets on the bike. Tony huffs and settles behind him, wraps his arms around Steve’s middle and presses his nose against the man’s shoulder blade. 

Next morning the tabloids are repeating what the social media has been going on about for hours. Steve Rogers announces his engagement and rides off into the sunset with Tony Stark. Spider-Man’s verified twitter account posts later that day a video of the proposal and Stark Industries retweets it. Later on Tony adds that negotiations about whether they will have a summer or autumn wedding have started and Pepper will be in charge of the guest list, obviously.


End file.
